1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved way of depositing semiconductor wafers into a cantilever diffusion tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the handling of semiconductor wafers, it was necessary to do numerous manual adjustments using shims and spacers in order to obtain proper height adjustment of a loader trolley. Even with proper height adjustment, alignment of the loader trolley longitudinal axis with the longitudinal axis of the diffusion tube would cause numerous problems.